


Obedience

by Strange_Hearts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Molestation, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_Hearts/pseuds/Strange_Hearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>After the death of her mother and step-father, Hermione Granger is put into the care of her step brother, Draco Malfoy.  Problem?  He's wanted her since they first met, despite the fact that he's several years older than she is.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Thoughts of Hermione Granger-Malfoy - To Start A Story

**Author's Note:**

> **_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I'm just using the characters._ **
> 
> **_This was a story I started years ago, got writers block on, and then eventually took down after realizing that it needed a complete overhaul to what was written before I could continue it. This will probably go pretty slowly, but, once I'm done with it and have it posted all on here, then I'll be posting it elsewhere as well, as I do have other sites I write on._ **
> 
> **_I will warn right now that there will be chapters containing dark material. This is not going to be a happy story, nor will it end in HEA for the characters. Also, other than the second and third - possibly fourth - chapters, this story pretty much focuses on Hermione and Draco, so I'm just keeping it pointed towards those two characters. None of the other characters matter in this story._ **

* * *

_Imagine this: You have an almost perfect life. Your family is whole, you're being treated right, and life is going pretty well. Yet, there is a black spot in this perfect life, one that's so small you don't even notice it at first. And then, that black spot grows, consuming everything in sight until your left with nothing but little pieces of what was, and the broken dreams of what could have been._

_That is what happened to me._

_All of my problems started when my mother, Narcissa, remarried. No my problems weren't with the man that she had married. Lucius Malfoy was nice and kind, despite the regal appearance and cold indifference he often had when around others. He loved my mother, and he was nice to me, spoiling and acting as if he was my real father than my step-father. And I had no problem with him replacing my real father, either. My biological father had left my mother and I when I was six, leaving a whole bunch of debts he couldn't pay to us, just because he a weak-willed man, unable to be faithful to the woman he married, and too selfish to divorce my mother and spare her the pain of knowing that he only cared about himself._

_I will admit, that because of what my real father had done, I was wary of Lucius, but he'd proven to be reliable to my mother quite well, going so far as to help pay some of the debts that had been left to us by him. He also proved to care for my mother – and myself – by not pushing her pass what she was comfortable with, and by not acting as if I was a unwanted burden, something that was actually important to my mother, who'd been cast out by the only family she had left because I was a female instead of a male._

_So my problems weren't with him. In fact, I was ecstatic to know that they were getting married when Lucius asked for my blessings, and mother said yes. In truth, my problems were with his son, Draco, who was the black spot on my almost perfect life. Not that I would realize this for a time, though._

_Before marrying my mother, Lucius had been married once before. I don't know the exact reason why he'd married the woman before my mother, though from what I heard, it hadn't been done in love. All I knew was that partnership had resulted in Lucius fathering a child, a son they'd named Draco. And I never actually got to meet Draco before the wedding, either._

_Now, upon first meeting Draco, I ended up being creeped out a bit, as I didn't know him. At first, I thought that he was a relative of Lucius, for he looked so much like him, only several years younger. It was only the fact that Lucius had mentioned not having any brothers or relatives younger than him that had let me know who he actually was._

_More than that, I could sense that there was something strange about Draco – or, maybe, it was just strange in how he had looked at me. As I said, he'd creeped me out. I didn't know what it was about him that made me uncomfortable. He was every bit like his father. He was nice, polite, a charming gentleman, but..._

_I don't remember what it was exactly, but I was never comfortable around him, particularly after the two weeks I'd spent in his company during our parents' honeymoon. Those two weeks were the most uncomfortable weeks I'd ever had at the time, and that was without the addition of an incident that happened after the first week. It was that incident that should have clued me into something, but didn't._

_I wasn't sure if the fact that I was uncomfortable because of the fact that he was a bit older than me. I was twelve when our parents married, and he'd already been in college at the time, already an adult. All I knew was that I never really felt all that comfortable around him, and, after the wedding, when he seemed to fall off the face of the earth and never visited, I was quite relieved._

_Of course, by the time I realized the why of my discomfort around him, it was too late. I'd been sucked up into a web that, though it took awhile, I was eventually free to leave, the threads refused to truly let me go. And I did want to leave, particularly at first. I wanted to leave, to run, to never be around Draco again. But, by the time he did state I could leave, a part of me, the largest part, the one in charge of my mind, had been in control of my actions afterward._

_I wondered how I could truly leave, with what I'd been through? How could I leave, when I knew nothing other than my gilded cage? How could I leave, when I knew I couldn't act normal around anyone, anymore? How could I leave, when there were several things holding me back?_

_The answer: I couldn't, not with that last thought that had gone through my mind. And so, I stayed in my cage, unwilling to face the unknown, and leave behind those things that were holding me back. I wish I had the courage to leave, and take those things with me, but, perhaps, there was another reason for me not to leave. Perhaps the true reason why I couldn't leave was because I wasn't meant to leave._

_Perhaps I was always meant to live in this gilded cage.  
_

* * *

 


	2. A Special Occasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
>  _Okay, as I'm sure many of you are probably thinking, yes this chapter is finally being posted. I know that there are probably those who believe that I've given up on this story, and that I wasn't going to be continuing it. As you can see, I am, it's just going to take a while for me to do so, as I do have a life outside of typing._   
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> **_This chapter is dedicated to all those who have been waiting patiently for me to continue, without the complaints about whether or not I would._ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_Warning: This chapter has mature content, as well as disturbing content. If things like that bother you, do not read._ **

The day that her mother was to remarry arrived, gray and dreary. It wasn't raining, though, and the sun could be seen trying to shine through, as if determined that it would show itself that day. As Hermione Granger, who was seated in the backseat of a limo with her mother, looked on at this scene, she hoped that the sun would indeed break through, bathing her mother's wedding with it's rays. It would at least make it feel as if the heavens themselves wanted this wedding to happen, instead of making her worry that the clouds would win.

The twelve year old glanced over at her mother, wondering what she thought of the gray clouds. A serene and happy smile was what graced her mother's face as she looked out the window, as if to say that there was nothing that could ruin the day to her. Hermione was glad to see it, as it at least meant that someone was happy. She knew that today was supposed to be a happy day, but she just couldn't muster up the right emotion. Hermione was worried that something bad would happen, like the cake would arrived ruined, or they would get into an accident, or their dresses would end up lost, or something that would ruin this day for her mother.

She couldn't seem to stop worrying that something would ruin this day for her mother, which was something that she didn't want. Her mother deserved for this day to be perfect, considering all the things that she'd been put through in the last six years.

As if sensing her gaze, Narcissa Granger – soon to be Malfoy – chose at that moment to look at her, her serene smile transforming into a brilliant one. Hermione couldn't help but return it, scooting over until she was next to her mother, and laying her head on her shoulder. Narcissa wrapped her own arm around Hermione, holding her daughter close to her. Hermione breathed in that special scent that only her mother seemed to always carry, relaxing in her arms.

"You okay, sweetie?" Narcissa asked, gently smoothing Hermione's curl's down her back. Hermione nodded, unwilling to voice her concerns, not wanting to appear as if she was trying to ruin her mother's big day. Narcissa, though she didn't voice it, knew what was bugging Hermione, and shook her head lightly. She knew that her daughter was worrying; Hermione was especially good at that. Then again, when one considered what kind of life they'd lived, it was understandable why she was like that.

Narcissa couldn't help but think about how she'd...no, they'd arrived at this point, with her about to pledge herself to only one man, and Hermione unequivocally accepting Lucius as her father, for he was going to adopt her right after the honeymoon.

It had all started with Narcissa's first husband, Henry Royce. Narcissa had gone to surprise him at the office he was working at, which was her father's office, only to discover him with his secretary, a fake blonde with an obvious job done to her chest, a girl that Narcissa had wondered how she'd gotten the job that she did, since she not only didn't have two brain cells to rub together, but her husband was so low on the ladder that he shouldn't have a secretary to begin with. Henry didn't know that she was there at the time, and had no problem finishing up before even looking towards the door. Narcissa could remember with pleasure at how shocked his face had turned, just as she remembered the look that the secretary had given her.

She hadn't let the secretary leave before speaking though, and had a perverse pleasure at letting the little whore know who in the family actually had the money. It was great to have something over the bitch, who, it seemed, was only with Henry because she thought he was rich. It was even better when Narcissa, realizing what the whore was wearing, took back her necklace that had gone missing several days before, during a party they'd had, letting the girl know to expect a visit from the police and charges of theft. And, Narcissa had pleasure learning that the girl had stolen other items from her as well, and had been stupid enough to believe that Narcissa wasn't serious in her words.

It wasn't long after that – after Narcissa made sure to shut out Henry from her bank accounts – that she'd filed for divorce...which he had, unsurprisingly, denied.

At first, Narcissa wondered why, exactly, he had denied it. If it was the money she owned, he wouldn't be able to get it without her consent, which, after taking a closer look at the credit bills, Narcissa would never give. If it was that he still wanted to visit with Hermione, he could have that even if they were divorced. She wasn't going to keep Hermione away from him, though, knowing her daughter as she did, she wasn't sure that Hermione would want to visit him anyway. Hermione had a big ethical and moral code, and considering what Henry had done, Hermione would probably want nothing to do with him for a few years.

It was only after her second attempt at having him served resulted in her finding out that he'd ran away, and the discover of a little book he kept in one of his desk drawers that told her how wrong she was to assume he'd want anything to do with Hermione – another reason to hate him, she often supposed nowadays when she thought about him. The reason why he hadn't wanted to divorce her was indeed because of the fact she held the money. More than that, it was because of the fact that his problems would be her problems so long as they were married.

Narcissa was shocked when she learned of the debts Henry had collected throughout their marriage – and she was sickened when she learned that some of them had occurred before they were even married, before she even knew him, in fact. At the time, the words her parents had said about him came back to her mind, especially those that had been said when she'd ended up pregnant by him, and he had asked her to marry him. They had warned her that marrying him would be a mistake, told her that it would be better to raise the child within her without him. She hadn't listened, much to their disappointment, though she did listen to their suggestions about the wedding.

She now realized that they had suspected what kind of man he was, and had found him wanting. And, looking over the debts, realizing that some of the things were for items that were for women that she'd never seen before, she could see why her parents had hated him.

When she told her parents about it, they hadn't rubbed it into her face that they were right about Henry. Instead, they'd helped her out, keeping any new debts that Henry might gather from touching her, and trying to make sure that the debts that Henry had already forced on her didn't have to be take care of my her. It worked to a point, as Narcissa, no longer wanted to be associated with Henry anymore, began hiring detectives to find her wayward husband, so that she could hand him the divorce papers herself. She also found out how she could still divorce him without him signing the papers as well, just in case he was able to stay hidden that he couldn't be found. She'd make sure that he couldn't keep his debts on her as he most likely hoped to do.

Unfortunately, not all of the debtors were able to understand that the debts were not shared. In fact, one of them in particular had caused her a lot of trouble, to the point that she had no choice but to go to the police for help after they purposely threatened her life and broke Hermione's arm. It didn't help that, not long after this, her parents died, leaving her to have to do everything alone. Still, once she'd gotten the one debtor off her back – through the use of the courts, in which he ended up jailed for his threats and what he did to her daughter – they'd been okay.

Of course, they did struggle at one point, since the lawyers had cost her a lot of money, and the detectives she still had looking were costing her a lot as well. It didn't help that her Aunt Margret was determined to fight her on the will her parents had made, which left most of their money, as well as their company, to her. That also had her paying large amounts of cash to a lawyer simply to fight what Margret was trying to do. Narcissa knew that Margret was a bitch, but she hadn't quite realized to what point. It was only the fact that Margret made the mistake of letting everyone know the real reason why she was trying to fight the will that allowed the battle to finally end.

Narcissa was a bit heart broken to learn just how much Margret seemed to hate her daughter, who deserved none of the venom Margret had spewed towards her. The judge seemed to agree with her, for Margret not only lost the case, but was also ordered not to contact Narcissa, nor ever go near her daughter either. As Margret was all that was left of Narcissa's family other than Hermione, she wasn't quite sure how to take not ever seeing her aunt again, until she thought about what her aunt had said about Hermione. Then, she was quite glad that the judge had ordered that.

It took a while before Narcissa managed to get back to the comfortable amount of money that she'd had before everything, though, once the will went through uncontested, the rest of the money from it helped them out enough to get them from the danger zone. Narcissa sold the house she'd bought with Henry, getting a smaller, more comfortable place compared to the manor that Henry insisted they get. She had wondered why that little fact hadn't alarmed her at the time, as it showed quite obviously that he wanted to show off the fact that he'd risen to a wealthy spot.

It was only three months later, when she was closer to the date where she could legally divorce Henry in absentia when one of the detectives who'd been searching around for him got back to her. The news was good, they'd found him. Unfortunately, they'd found him at the hospital, grievously injured from a hit and run, but still just alive. More than that, he wanted to talk to her.

Curious as to what he had wanted, she'd gone, taking Hermione with her, but leaving her outside the room while she talked to her 'husband'. She quickly discovered that he wouldn't survive much longer, and that he needed her to sign and pay for a procedure that would fix what was wrong with him. He tried to appeal to the fact that she was still in love with him, and lied, saying he was still in love with her. She laughed in his face, knowing that it wasn't true. After all, he'd been with two bimbos who died in the car accident that put him here in the hospital.

Once she calmed down, she informed him, very calmly, that she wouldn't do shit for him, and that, when he did die, she would celebrate it. Besides, having seen his medical history, she knew that paying for the procedure would be a waste of money. He had several sexually transmitted diseases that would kill him anyways.

After that, she calmly walked away, ignoring his calls for her to come back, and running into the doctor on his case, who asked her if she planned on signing. She had looked at that doctor and told him no before collecting her daughter, and leaving, heading back home.

About a year later, she'd met Lucius, who she was wary of at first. She was, at the time, a classic case of once burned, twice shy. Still, he didn't give up, and, finally, she agreed to a date with him. And she never regretted it, either. Lucius was everything she always expected her man to be. She would forever be thankful for the day she accidentally ran her cart into him, as well as the fact that they were able to merge their companies together, which, at first, allowed her to spend more time with Hermione, and then allowed her to get to know Lucius better.

As Narcissa looked at Hermione, she realized that she probably should have let Lucius take her out sooner. After all, her daughter was a pretty good judge of character, and she'd taken to Lucius right away. In fact, that was what had eventually brought her to agree to a date with Lucius, the way he was with Hermione. And now, almost three years since meeting him, she was getting married to him.

"Mom, we're here," Hermione said, bringing Narcissa from her thoughts. She looked over, seeing that they were indeed pulling up to the chapel. Hermione, being closer to the door, opened it once they'd pulled up, not waiting for the chauffeur to come around to help them. Narcissa followed her, grabbing the two garment bags that they'd brought with them, and then hurrying into the chapel, heading straight where the female part of the bridal party was to get ready at.

Narcissa's matron of honor was already there, along with two of her bridesmaids, with Hermione being the last one. The other girls were already dressed in their dresses, which were a cap sleeved, full length, renaissance satin dress with draped detail at the bodice and skirt, in a suede rose color. The dress had been chosen based on what she was comfortable letting Hermione wear, over anything else.

"Come on, come on," Caroline, her matron, said, pulling the two into the room. "We've got to get you two ready. Liz, Veronica, help Hermione into her dress, and then come help me with Narcissa."

"My dress doesn't need more than one person helping," Narcissa said, thinking of her dress. It was a strapless, informal wedding dress, with a lace trimmed sweetheart neckline, beaded lace bust line with a twist detail and empire waist. The skirt was double layered, with a ruffled front hemline and sweep train.

"No, but hair and make up are a must, and does need more than one person to do," Caroline said. Narcissa rolled her eyes as she undressed, pulling on the corset she'd decided to wear underneath her dress as it didn't really allow for a bra. The two other bridesmaids were done with Hermione rather quickly, and kept an eye on Hermione as she stood next to the door, watching her. She gave Hermione a smile before she was commanded not to move her face.

Hermione had to stop herself from giggling as she watched her mother attempt not to roll her eyes. Instead, she turned away, wondering about who the person who'd be walking beside her would be. She didn't know much – all she knew was that he was Lucius's son, whose name was Draco. She'd been hard-pressed not to laugh when she heard that, since it would have been rude, but she always thought that his name was a little weird. After all, it wasn't a name one heard a whole lot, and she'd even told Lucius that – he'd laughed and told her that his mother had been the one to name him, though he'd gotten to chose his middle name.

However, even knowing his name didn't change the fact that Hermione had never met Draco before. In all honest truth, she didn't even know if she would be meeting him today, either. He'd missed out on the rehearsals – Caroline's husband had to stand in as her partner instead during that – and there had been no guarantee that he would come today. Of course, from what she'd heard, Draco had promised to be there. While she hadn't met him yet, her mother had, a few months before Lucius had proposed. She could still remember her mother's words about him – that he was kind of reserve, but charming and a complete gentleman to her, despite the fact that she was dating his father, since he appeared to be close to his birth mother.

It made Hermione a bit curious to know what he actually thought about their parents marrying each other.

"Oh, dear," she heard her mother said, and she snapped to attention, seeing that Narcissa was looking at the clock. A glance told her that it was getting closer to the time of the actual wedding. "Hermione," her mother said, and she looked at her. "Would you be a dear and see if Lucius and the other men are ready?"

"Sure," Hermione said, making her way for the door. As she walked out of the room, a small – very small – part of her was afraid that her mother might end up disappointed, and that Lucius wasn't there, either because he was late, or because he wasn't going to show. Of course, the latter thought was just a blink in her mind. Lucius loved her mother way too much to back out on her, so it was just that he might be late that was to be worried about.

She slowly walked to where the men were to be getting ready, glad to have at least had the sense to ask about it during the rehearsals, just in case something like this happened. Nervous and excitement warred within her as she passed by the chapel's main room, where she could hear the guest talking inside. While the wedding wasn't a large one, there were more people than she was actually comfortable being around, and she didn't even know all of them. Having to walk down the aisle as she would was going to be nerve-wracking.

Hermione hurried to the other side of the church, were the the men were supposed to be, smiling lightly as she passed several others. She knew when she found the room that Lucius was in – she could hear his voice, along with one other. Pausing a moment before she knocked, she leaned forward, unable to recognize said voice. It was a bored, drawling sort of voice, matriculate and male. It was an okay voice, though the coolness in it unnerved her, and she wondered who it was.

Then, as she remembered what she had been sent there for, she shook her head, raising her hand and knocking firmly on the door. The door began to open, Lucius's voice growing louder without something blocking it. She looked up at the man who had opened the door, eyes widening as she realized who it was; her new step-brother. It was easy to tell, after all – he looked a lot like Lucius, just younger, and with shorter hair. His face was also a bit more angular, aristocratic in a way.

He was looking away from her at the moment, and then, just as she was about to ask if they were ready, she ended up freezing as cold, gray eyes clashed with her own warm golden ones.

* * *

 

"Father, must you insist on such a lavish wedding," a cold voice drawled. Draco Malfoy, the twenty-one year old son of Lucius, looked over at his father, wondering why he felt the need for such a wedding. He knew from the pictures about it, that his parents' wedding had been nothing like this. In fact, it had been a rather small affair, a hurried one, mostly due to him, for he was an unexpected pregnancy. He knew that, in truth, had been the only reason why his parents had gotten married to begin with; both sets of grandparents were extremely traditional and religious people, believing that a woman had no right to bear a child out of wedlock.

His parents marriage had been...okay. They got along, but neither were happy with each other, and the only reason why they had stayed together as long as they had was because of him. He'd finally gotten them to realize that he'd be happier if they were apart and happy themselves over together and miserable. And, he had been right. When his parents had split, the relief at no longer being stuck with each other was palpable in the air, and, at first, he'd gone to live with his mother, visiting his father during the summer. That had changed seven years ago, when he was just starting high school; his mother had been diagnosed with a tumor that had killed her three months later, having been discovered too late to be able to do anything.

"Yes, I do insist," Lucius said as he threw on the jacket to his tuxedo. "You're lucky that Cissy actually didn't want it to be bigger, otherwise it would be a national event."

Draco looked at his father, and then shook his head. He had no problem with Narcissa Granger – in fact, he found her to be quite charming, the perfect woman for his father. That said, he really didn't care for the lunacy that the wedding seemed to be turning into here, and he really didn't want to know what his father and Narcissa would end up doing, which was why he was glad that he'd be able to head back to college and not be around the two lovebirds once the wedding was over. He knew that Narcissa had a daughter, younger than him, and felt a little sorry for the girl, who'd be stuck around it a lot more than he would.

Draco shook his head, realizing that his father had still been speaking, this time about how his coursework was going, and was now waiting for an answer.

"It's going rather well," Draco said. "We've just –"

A knock at the door interrupted what else he was going to say. Looking over at his father, wondering if he might know who it was, he was greeted with a puzzled look from the man as well. Draco shook his head, walking over to the door, and opening it, looking over at Lucius as he said something.

The first thing he saw, when he turned to see who it was, were beautiful warm golden toned eyes that looks if they were filled with all kinds of knowledge. He took the rest of the person in front of him, seeing beautified hair and a beautiful dress – though, at the moment, everything he was seeing was beautiful. For a moment, he could imagine how she would look if she was older, and felt an undeniable surge of lust go through him. Then, that vision blurred and disappeared, being replaced by the preteen in front of him. He mentally shook his head, focusing on the girl in front of him.

"Can I help you?" he asked, politely though his voice was still cool.

"Is Lucius here?" she asked, and, before he could say anything, Lucius came over to the door.

"Hermione," he said, as Draco stepped back, thinking. Surprise was running through him, for he had never felt such lust as he did for her. No other woman had inspired it from him, after all. And yet, now, it seemed to be happening; what made him sick, though, was that she was just a child. He looked over to the door once again, this time intent on studying the girl, to truly take her in without thinking about her as being older.

He saw her tamed curly brown hair, pale skin, and pink lips in addition to her golden eyes. Though young, he could see that she was beginning to grow up, the dress she was in outlining the hints of puberty coming to her, small curves already beginning to form. Even though it was obvious that she was made up for the wedding, he could tell that she was beautiful without much effort, and that she was an early bloomer. All in all, she'd be extremely beautiful when older. At least, that was his opinion about it.

And, now that he was thinking about her older once again, visions began to dance across his mind, each more lewd than the last. He turned so that no one would notice the bulge forming in his pants, forcefully thinking about other, less lustful thoughts to calm down. He heard his father closing the door.

"Who was that?" he asked, hoping that his father hadn't actually seen his reaction to the girl. Luckily, Lucius hadn't, a bit distractedly, said, "She's your new sister, Hermione."

Draco felt as if a bucket of ice water had been thrown on him, effectively killing his arousal.

"What?" he choked out, unable to believe that he had been feeling lust to a sibling. Then, as more of what his father said to him went through him, he wondered how she could be his sister. His parents had only been divorced for for six year, and she looked a whole lot older than six. Had his father cheated on his mother, before they divorced? He hadn't thought it possible – his father did have morals after all – but, based on his words alone...

Lucius, who seemed to realize where Draco's thoughts were going, quickly added in, "Your step-sister. Hermione's Narcissa's daughter, from her late ex-husband. Remember, I told you about her before."

"Oh, right," Draco said, nodding as he remembered that. He'd just been thinking about her moments before, after all. Knowing that she wasn't actually a blood relative to him helped make him feel a lot better, though, at the same time, it didn't do much. Considering her age and the fact that their parents were getting married, she might as well be a blood relative.

"That reminds me," Lucius said. "I was hoping that, when her mother and I are on our honeymoon, you would be willing to watch her. We're not going to be gone long, just about a week, and I know your vacation lasts longer than that. Plus, this way, you two can get to know each other a bit better."

Draco smiled at his father, able to figure out why Lucius wanted him to watch her, and disgusted that he was able to do so. He really didn't want to think about anything that constituted of his father having sex. So, instead, he thought about what it was that his father was asking.

He wasn't sure if he would be able to handle being around Hermione for that length of time, considering the lust she made him feel, especially since she was young and going to become his sister. And yet, he couldn't help but think that spending time with her would be a good thing. While he had never had such an attack of lust concerning a member of the opposite sex before, he had been attracted to several other women, the attraction fading when they showed their personalities. Something like that could happen with Hermione. After all, she was still young enough that there was a possibility that he'd develop brotherly feeling for her if he stayed in her company long enough. In fact, he was positive that would happen. There was no way he would be able to feel anything other than sibling love for her once he got to know her.

"Sure, I'll take her off of your hands for the week. We should get to know each other, after all," he said, his mind made up. There was no way he would want her so much after being in her company for a whole week, no way that he would.

It was just too bad that he'd end up regretting those words later on.

* * *

 

The wedding itself was a blur of happy tears and pleasant phrases, the reception just as nice. It was only after her mother left with Lucius that Hermione learned of where she'd be going and who would be watching her while they were gone. She sighed lightly before she started looking for her new step-brother. A frown crossed her face. Truthfully, she wasn't sure about whether she liked Draco or not, though she was leaning towards the latter. He had already creeped her out, staring at her all throughout the ceremony, making her feel uncomfortable. Still, at the moment, she knew that she had no choice but to go with him, no matter what creepy vibes he gave off.

She headed in the direction of the room she'd changed in, grabbing the bag she'd been told to back for the week, as her mother had mentioned that she would need it. While she hadn't known that she'd be going, she had known that it wouldn't be home. Once she had her bag – not bothering to take off her dress yet, as it wasn't something she wanted to fight with in the church, and planning on putting on taking a shower once she was out of it – and headed back to the room where the guys had changed.

Knocking on the door, she opened it just as he was pulling on a different shirt, having changed into more comfortable clothes. Her cheeks burned red as he turned to the open door, the shirt unbuttoned, showing of a rather nice chest. Her cheeks went red, and she immediately turned around.

"I'm ready to go," she said, shifting from one foot to the other.

"You have everything?" he asked. She nodded, holding up her bags for him to see.

"Good," he said, finishing buttoning his shirt. "Let's go."

He grabbed the garment bag that his suit came in and grabbed her bag from her, planning on leading her out of the room, and out of the church, to his car. He wanted to get out there sooner, as there was a bit of a drive coming up if they wished to get to the house sooner rather than later. He didn't even bother asking if she wished to change, believing that, if she had, she should have already done it, before coming to find him.

"Can...can I change into something else before we go?" She asked softly, stalling his plans. He looked at her, prepared to tell her no, but the words stalled in his throat as she looked up at him.

"Quickly," he said instead, frowning to himself as she pulled out some clothing from the bag and walked away, back to the room where the females were meant to change at. Going as fast as she could, she let the dress fall from her frame and pool at her feet as she shrugged on the lounge pants and long-sleeved blouse that she had grabbed. Bending, she straightened the dress, placing it back into it's garment bag before pulling at her hair, taking out the few pins that had been used to help it hold it's style, as, not knowing how far away the house was, she had no desire to fall asleep with them still in. Then, once she was done, she gathered the dressed up, placing it as neatly as possible back within it's garment bag before taking it and herself back to where he'd last been.

"I'm ready," she told him once she'd arrived, noting that he too had changed.

"Let's go, then," he said, picking up her bag as well as his own garment bag and leading them out of the church to his car. After placing her things into the back, she got in, waiting for him to finish placing the things onto the trunk, and then they were off to the house she suspected she'd soon be calling home.

* * *

 

The drive was rather long, long enough that Hermione eventually fell asleep in the passenger seat, giving him time to study her again. Even though she wasn't prettied up as she had been before, he could still see his little vision from before about her, his interest in her not fading one bit, especially with how angelic she looked asleep. Draco shook his head, looking away as he took the familiar path to the family manor where he and his father lived.

It was a beautiful house that sat on a hill, which added another level to it due to the fact that the basement, which had been renovated into a gaming room when he was a bit younger, sat above ground on the downward slope of the hill, easily accessible from the outside of the house. The house was renovated in a Tudor style, mixed with some Greek and Roman features here and there. A covered porch with strategically placed pillars, as well as a balcony over the door leading to the basement being held up with pillars, gave air to an intimidating feel.

It didn't bother him, though, having grown used to the way the house looked. Instead, after parking the car and turning the engine off, he grabbed the key to the front door, getting out of the car and walking over to the side that Hermione was sitting, opening her door. She was out cold, not even stirring when he shook her shoulder, and he sighed lightly, before shaking his head and straightening. He looked between her and the door, back and forth for a moment before coming to a decision, walking up to the door where he unlocked and opened it before going back to the car. Undoing her seat belt and gently picking her up, he stood still for a moment, taking in the her slight weight and the way she seemed to almost fit perfectly in his arms, as well as the sweet scent that in no way could be from perfume...

He shook his head to get himself out of his thoughts, carrying her up into the house, up the stairs to the third floor, unconsciously heading straight to the only other bedroom on this floor, where he placed her on the bed. Then, after quickly heading back downstairs, bringing her bag into the house, and locking both the car and front door, he headed up to his own room, where he still had clothes.

He didn't live there anymore, though, not on a permanent basis. For the last three years, he'd actually barely come home, tending to stay at the college he'd decided to go after graduating high school. Draco was well aware of the fact that his grades were exceptional, and that he was more than prepared to work and take over his father's business – not that he planned to anytime soon though. He would prefer it to be handed over to him within a few years, when he'd had experience under his belt, showing that he had earned the company rather than had it handed to him on a silver platter.

Before he entered his own room, however, he made a quick stop to the room he'd placed Hermione in, walking in and taking off her shoes before covering her with the blanket. As he was bent over, near to her face as he tucked the blanket around her shoulders, he happened to look up at that moment, seeing her face just inches from his own. He paused in his actions, studying the peaceful features, his eyes drawn straight to her lips. He licked his own lips, which suddenly felt dry, and, before any thought could enter his mind, he closed the distance between them, placing his lips upon hers.

The kiss was short, chaste, just a pressing of their lips together before parting, but he felt as if something electric had stung him from the contact, and remembering where he was, and who he was with doused any flames the short contact had inspired. Straightening, he hastened from the room, going straight to his own, almost slamming the door behind him.

Leaning against it, Draco panted as though he'd just ran a hundred miles, eyes wide as the realization of what he'd just done ran through his mind. How could he had done it? How could he have kissed her, while she slept even? He knew that he had been attracted - was still attracted - to her, but he never thought he'd do anything like that, particularly with someone who had, for all intent and purpose, had just become his sister.

Shaking his head to rid of all the thoughts within, he straightened, turning to head to the bathroom before heading to his bedroom, where he caught sight of another door, groaning as he remembered what it's purpose was for. Having taken over the master suite of the house when his father had built another floor just for that purpose, he had all but forgotten about the connecting door between it and the room where the mistress of the house, usually the master's wife, would usually sleep, a commonplace thing back in a distant past. While not having originally been a part of the house, his grandparents – who had slept in different rooms – had caused it the passageway to be made when his grandmother had decided she wanted a bigger closet for her room, causing a need for a new closet for the master room to be built.

What made him pause upon seeing the door, though, wasn't it's use – that being how the master would enter the mistress's room, and then leave once done with his purpose there – but the fact that he had, subconsciously, placed Hermione in that room, instead of one of the others, simply because that door was there. He was disgusted with himself even as he happiness knowing she was pretty close to him, knowing that he could enter her room at any time without anyone being the wiser. Even knowing that the two doors were locked didn't derail his thoughts, for he knew where to find the keys, so it wasn't much of a detour for him.

 _She's only twelve_ he mentally scolded himself, disgusted with the fact that he was lusting over someone so young. And yet, even that disgust seemed to hold no hold over him, being barely enough to keep him from attempting to even join her in bed. And it was that fact that had him sitting on the edge of his bed, head in hands, as he wondered exactly how he'd be able to last the next few nights, if he was having so much trouble now. Draco knew that he would be praying for his father and her mother to come back as soon as possible, while also praying that he didn't give in to his disgusting thoughts in the meantime.

At least another hour had gone by before he finally moved, falling asleep the moment his head hit the pillow, dreams of him and an older looking Hermione floating through his head, small ideas planting themselves within his subconscious.

* * *

 

Hermione groaned lightly as the sunlight from the window fell right on her face, turning her eyelid vivid red. She turned over, then frowned when she realized that she was not where she'd fallen asleep, immediately able to tell that she was no longer in a car, the lack of movement a clear sign for her. Sitting up rather reluctantly – wishing only for more sleep – she realized that she was in bed, not the one she was used to, but a new one, a strangely comfortable one that had her just wanting to lay back down on it. In fact, that was what she was going to do. She was going to go back to bed, once she'd figured out how to dim the light so that she could comfortably sleep without the light in her face.

Stumbling from the bed, she looked around, blinking as she took in the room. It was a nice room, a very nice one, and much bigger than the one at her old house. IT also had the tall, long windows that almost went to the floor in their length, explaining where the sunlight that was bugging her had come from – the window in question faced the east with a clear view of a marvelous garden, one that Hermione made a vague note in her mind to explore when she was feeling more chorent.

Shutting the rather heavy feeling curtains, launching the room into darkness, She walked back to the bed, crawling between the covers and snuggling into the softness. As she did her best to fall asleep, her thoughts went through over to her new step-brother, a frown crossing her face for a moment. While, other seem irritated with her, he hadn't really done anything wrong other than give her the creeps during the wedding. And yet, despite that, it seemed that was all that was needed for her to decide whether or not she liked him, or wanted to be around him, the answer for which was a big no.

Hermione knew that her distrust and dislike of him wasn't rational – she didn't even know him all that well – but there was a large part of her that was screaming at her that he wasn't good, that he was dangerous to be around. More to the point, that he was too dangerous for _her_ to be around, that others would be safe, just not her.

Doing her best to force those thoughts from her head, Hermione tugged the blanket up around her shoulders, her eyelids growing heavy as she kept them closed. Dismissing her thoughts which were trying to keep her up, she finally managed to fall back into a deep sleep once again, not hearing the sounds coming from next door as she drifted off.

* * *

 

Draco groaned as sunlight danced through his windows, shining right in his eyes, but, unlike Hermione, he didn't get out of bed to close the windows. Instead, though still tired, he got out of bed and headed to his bathroom, each step waking him up more and more, despite the fact that he hadn't gotten a full eight hours sleep. The late nights studying for school work had conditioned his body to be able to survive on less sleep than he was supposed to be able to survive on, his home life at his mother's making up the rest of the conditioning. A nice shower would fully awaken him, which would allow his mind to recall details of the previous day and night, for, while his body was awake, his mind was still sluggish.

It was only after his shower, when he'd dried off and dressed, that he thought about Hermione. He looked over at the door that connected their rooms together, listening to see if there was any movement from within, frowning when he heard nothing from within. Was she still asleep? Did she already awaken? He couldn't tell which it was, and his curiosity to know the answer had him walking over to where he'd put the key, turning the lock and opening the door before he could talk himself out of his actions. His eyes found her still in bed, still asleep. They narrowed when he saw that, his upbringing as his mother's house rearing it's head as he saw her wasting the daylight away. He moved to wake her up, but paused when she turned over in the bed, thinking that she had awoken.

When he saw that she was still asleep, he couldn't help but let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding – for some reason, the idea that she would catch him in there had scared him, her reaction most likely not being positive. He wasn't sure, but her had the feeling that she didn't really care for him a whole lot, the look on her face during the wedding saying that to him. He sensed that he made her uncomfortable, which he didn't blame her for, considering what many of his thoughts concerning her were. And, by coming unannounced into her room, while she was still asleep, and not moving was just proving it.

Yet he couldn't make himself leave, not yet. While he didn't have any intention of waking her – as he had been about to just moments before – he didn't see a good reason to leave quite yet. Or, at least, in his mind, he had good reason not to leave. Moving closer to the bed, Draco moved the blanket down a little, eyes follow her the outline of her body as her loose shirt was pulled tight due to the way she slept. Her young, yet beginning to bloom body showing that she was definitely female, and, letting his hand drift down her body, his hand touching her over the clothes, barely brushing over her body for a second before curiosity got him.

Climbing up on the bed next to her, he pushed her shirt up, his eyes eagerly eating up the skin being bared to his gaze. He pushed up the shirt just enough to to bare her her young breasts. With little thought, he began touching her, running his hands up over her body with no shame, his mouth kissing her here and there along her neck, going down to her bared chest, his mouth latching on one nipple while his hand started a path even further down her body, the blanket being drawn down as well until he was felt the edge of her sleeping bottoms.

Just as he was about to begin to push her pants down, a low grumble from her caught his attention, and he snatched his hand away, sitting up as he realized just what he'd been about to do. Feeling horrified by his actions, he quickly pushed down her shirt and pulled the blanket up, leaving the room before she could awaken. He then went straight to his shower, where he took another shower, a cold shower.

In his shower, he knocked his head against the wall, the cold water not doing much for his erection. Yet, the longer he stayed there, under the cool spray, the more the passion in his blood cooled down, disgust overtaking him instead. Despite the fact that he hadn't been meaning to, he had been about to do something that he really shouldn't had even been thinking about doing, much less putting into practice. Despite her early blooming, she was still so young...

He knocked his head against the shower wall again as he realized that, though he he'd been disgusted by his action, it wasn't for the fact that he shouldn't want her, that she was family, that it was wrong, so much as it was her age. If she had been older... He sighed as he realized that, if she had been older, he wouldn't have stopped, would have continued, even if she had woken up. And that, he knew, was a problem. He wanted her, wanted her badly, so badly that he wasn't willing to wait like he should, or, rather, couldn't wait as he knew he should. Having gone in her room without a plan like he'd done, that was just stupid of him, particularly since she could have woken up, or he could have gone too far.

His erection gone, he tuned off the water, drying and redressing before going to head downstairs, only pausing for a moment to relock the door between his room and hers. Then, he continued on his way, resolutely ignoring her bedroom door as he passed by it on his way to the stairs.

* * *

 

Hermione felt as though there was something wrong when she finally awoke, about two hours after she'd closed the curtains to her room.. Sitting up, she looked around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary, and after looking down at herself, and also seeing nothing out of the ordinary, shrugged her shoulders, and climbed out of bed. Yawning, she finally looked around the room she was in, eyes wide upon seeing just how big it was, as well as the fact that there weren't just two doors, as she would expect, but four of them.

Curious to know what they were to, she went over to one of them, opening it to showcase a large, walk-in closet. Looking around at the room she'd have for clothes – not that she was big on clothes shopping in general – she closed the door. The next two doors she tried didn't open, locked from the other side, if the fact that there was only a keyhole on her side was anything to go by. She frowned, wondering where both led, before sighing, giving up on trying to open them in favor of seeing what the last door held. A delighted gasp left her upon seeing that it led to a beautiful sitting room-slash-study, complete with a couch and two arm chairs, as well as a desk in front of the window.

This room had several doors as well, and she walked right into it, heading to the first, which, was almost across from where she was, on a wall that was angled. A frown crossed her face when she realized that it was locked, before she shrugged, going to the next door to discover that it led to a hallway. Closing that door and going to the final one, she opened it to discover that it lead to a bathroom, with a large tub and separate shower, along with another door. Walking to that door, upon seeing that it was locked and unlocking it, she realized that it lead into her room, being one of the two doors that had been locked..

Suddenly feeling the need for a shower, she turned to her pack, opening and dumping it out on her bed, grabbing the towel and bathroom stuff from within before hurrying back to the room. It was as she was undressing that a sign that there was something off had happened. Glancing at herself in the mirror as she whipped off the shirt, she paused upon noticing the slight bruises along the skin on her chest and near her neck. Confusion crossed her face as she leaned forward,trying to figure out how she'd gotten them, for they didn't look like any bruises she'd ever gotten before. They weren't very dark, nor did they pain her, and, eventually, she shrugged when no idea came to her mind, putting them out of her mind.

Her shower was a quick one, and she dressed in a tank top and comfy pants, both very casual that she'd most likely have to change if they had to leave the house. Walking out of her room for the first time, she looked left then right, wondering which way she needed to go, when the smell of food caught her attention. Taking a sniff in the air, she turned in the direction she smelled the food coming from, being favored with the stairs that led downwards. She walked to the kitchen, pausing a bit when she realized that Draco was in the room, but the scents in the air were enough to override her desire to be away from him, and she walked right up beside him, looking over at what he was making.

It didn't take him long to realize she was standing there, looking at the food on the stove with a hungry look.

“There's some on the table,” he said, motioning with his head to where he'd set a plate of already done pancakes, eggs, and bacon. She turned to look, smiling when she saw that he was being truthful, and, turning back to him, said, “Thank you.”

She then waltz over to the table, leaving him frozen where he stood, not noticing that his eyes had gone wide when he'd looked over at her to say 'your welcome'. He stood frozen for a few moments before turning back to the stove before she could notice his state. His mind raced as he thought about the marks he'd seen on the side of her neck, marks which were clearly going downwards, the same way his lips had before he'd gotten his mind back. He was panicking a bit over the fact that he had left marks to begin with, though he hid it as well as he could. He didn't want Hermione to realize that he was panicking, particularly since she hadn't accused him of anything. In fact, thinking about it, she hadn't even seem concerned about the marks.

It was that thought that finally had him calming down. Sneaking a glance at her as he pretended to be minding the food, he saw that she wasn't concerned with anything other than the food in front of her. Turning back to what was on the stove, he quickly finished while wondering if he was brave enough to bring up the bruises or not. On one hand, if he did, he might be able to find out what she thought of them; on the other, asking about them might cause her to realize that he was the reason they were there to begin with, and he didn't want anyone to know what he'd done, because she'd most likely tell someone what he did the first chance she got – he seemed to forget that, by the time someone else came along, she would have most likely forgotten about it.

Eventually, too curious to know what she thought they were, he decided to ask, after turning off the stove and, after refilling the plates with the last, getting his own plate ready.

“What happened?” he asked, motioning towards his neck where the bruises on hers corresponded. She frowned, subconsciously touching them.

“I don't know,” she told him, looking down. “They were there when I woke up – I can only assume I pinched my side while sleeping. But they're really not all that noticeable, and they don't hurt at all, so they should be gone within a few days.”

“I'm sure they will,” Draco said, keeping his voice even as he ate.

* * *

 

Hermione spent the time after breakfast exploring the rest of the house, discovering that their were three floors in addition to the ground floor and partially above ground basement. Starting in the basement, she discovered that it was where the laundry room was, as well as a game room, with large screen TV and practically every game station available at the moment, along with an entire bookcase wall of games. Turning and heading back upstairs, she explored the ground floor, coming across the dining room that was connected to the kitchen, a lounge, two studies, three bathrooms, and – her favorite room to discover – a huge library, which had a tower like feeling to it, as well as a small spiral staircase leading up to other levels.

She almost stayed there, but her curiosity of the rest of the house had her willing to leave the room for a moment, though she power walked through the that three floors, seeing that the first was obviously the floor guest were roomed, based on the matching number of rooms and bathrooms on it, all of them basic and definitely smaller than her room and bathroom. As for the second floor, other than the door to her sitting room – as there wasn't a door from her bedroom or any of the other two rooms leading to the hallway – there was only one more door on that floor. She walked over to open it when Draco, having finished cleaning up his mess, came the stairs.

“What are you doing?” he asked, his voice sharp like a whip. Pulling the hand that had been about to open the door as though it had suddenly been burnt, she spun around to face him, eyes wide as a had came up to her now pounding heart.

“I-I was j-just exploring,” she said, stuttering as she looked up at his cold, uncompromising expression, feeling afraid that she'd done something she wasn't supposed to. “I-I was wondering w-where the room l-led.”

Seeing her frightened expression had him both excited at the fact that he intimidated her, as well as remorseful that he'd obviously scared her. He sighed.

“That's the door to my room,” he stated, “or, rather, rooms. It has the same basic setup as your rooms do.”

“Oh,” she said, then looked at him. “So it has locked doors as well?”

“Locked doors?” he asked, sounding a bit confused.

“Well, in the sitting room, there's a door that's locked, and in the bedroom is another one,” Hermione said, not mentioning the bathroom door that led to the bedroom, as that one was no longer locked.

“Oh,” he said, frowning a bit. “The door that's locked in the sitting room shouldn't be that way – I'll go find you the key,as it should be somewhere around in the key drawer. As for the bedroom one, well that one kind of needs to stay lock, as the key to it was lost years ago.”

“Why?” she asked.

“Before, there used to be a way to enter the bedrooms without going through the sitting rooms for your room as well as mine,” Draco said, beginning to explain. “However, my grandmother, before she had my father, decided that she wanted a larger closet, so my grandfather let her knock out the wall that separated the closets to expand her own, replacing the wall to be level with the wall his bedroom door was on. Of course, this left him with a small closet, so, to gain a closet the same size as hers, he had one built on the other side of door, going to that wall. He didn't realize 'til after that he'd blocked the individual bedroom doors, but since they weren't really being used, he saw no reason to fix it. The keys to the individual doors were lost in the move when they left the house to my father, which is a good thing, really, as after my father built the third floor, there really wasn't a need for them.”

“Your father built the third floor?” Hermione said, sounding surprised.

“Yeah, it's where the master bedroom and bathroom are,” he said. “The floor itself is actually smaller than the rest of the house, though the rooms are full of space. He wasn't all that comfortable sleeping in the same room his father slept in, nor did he think it a good thing for a married couple not to share a room.”

“It is rather old-fashioned,” she stated, completely calmed from his intimidation act from before. Nodding his head in agreement, he walked over to his door.

“I've got some things to do,” he told her. “If you're done exploring, there is a game room down in the basement, or you can read in the library, if that is what you prefer. There are also a lot of movies that can be watched in the game room, in the cabinets on either side of the TV. I would like it if you would keep it quiet, though, as I do have some homework to do, and I'll need to concentrate for it.”

“Okay,” Hermione said, scooting around him and heading to the library. She'd see if there was any movie she liked later.

* * *

 

After their talk the first day they were there, the two settled into a routine, which mainly consisted of not being around each other that much. Hermione, having found several interesting books, tended to gravitate to the library after every meal, save for the times she needed to sleep. Draco, on the other hand, had a lot of homework to do, having managed to work it out with his professors about him missing classes for the next two to three weeks – he hadn't known when he'd be back, for, while not expecting to be watching Hermione, he had been asked by his father to make time to stay longer than just the day of the wedding, which he had done.

While the two only really saw each other at mealtime, Hermione was more than comfortable with the routine, though Draco wished to change it up a bit, wanting to spend more time with her, his obsession for her already beginning to deepen with what little bit he was learning about her. While he could only observe her a bit when he needed a book from the library – quickly finding that it was her favorite room in the entire house – what he did see didn't turn him off from wanting her. If anything, it made him want her all the more.

Hermione, however, didn't do anything to go out of her way to see him, and so the time she was under his watch passed by in a seemingly quick session. The only black spot – for her – about the entire deal was the fact that the strange bruises that had appeared on her body hadn't faded. If anything, some of them actually looked a bit worse, and they were repeated on the other side of her body as well, though always under her clothes, nowhere that they would show. They frightened her every morning when she saw them, her mind not knowing how she'd gotten them, hating the sight of them.

Had she not been only twelve, and had been taught about it, she would have realized what the bruises were, what they signaled at, but she didn't, and so, as the time for her parents to return came closer, she wavered between telling her mother about the bruises, or just hiding them, and not saying anything. She wasn't sure which she should do.

As for Draco, visiting her every night sent thrill, excitement, and a heavy dose of disgust running through him, the latter only coming when he'd leave her. While he didn't completely lose his mind as he had the first night, he still did the forbidden to her, never going underneath her bottoms, though, as he grew bolder in his caresses of her, his did slip his hand between her legs, touching her center over her clothes, though he would often leave after that, afraid of doing more than that. His only thought that would keep him from doing that was the fact that she was still _only twelve, only twelve, only twelve_...

It was that thought, as well as the thought of the fact that their respective parents were coming that had him slowly ending his nightly visits, making it so that instead of spending a good half a night in her room, he spent a little less time in her room as each of the remaining nights pasted, until, on the night four days before they were to come back from their honeymoon, he only stayed in her room long enough to give one last kiss on her lips before going to his own room, refusing to visit her room again, no matter how tempted he was.

When the morning after that night came came, and she saw that there were no more new bruises or old bruises that had darkened the next morning, Hermione felt relief flow through her at this fact, relief that continued as the bruises finally began to fade as the last days before her mother returned went by. And, by the time the day her mother was to arrive back home, they'd faded enough that, as her mother arrived home, looking happier than Hermione had seen her mother look in a long while, she didn't attempt to mention the bruises to her mother. She also didn't mention her dislike of being left with Draco either, particularly seeing that, as she got used to being there, it had slowly tempered down, leaving her being a bit more comfortable with him than she had been before.

As for Draco, after their respective parents arrived home, he only stayed for one more night before leaving back to his college dorm, deciding right then and there that he wouldn't be coming back there for a while. With his want of Hermione, and the fact that she still just only twelve, he thought it was a good idea of he just stayed away for a bit, a few years at most. If he could mange to do that, then, by the time he saw her next, she'd be legal, or closer to legal for him.

He just needed to manage to stay away for another few years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_As you can tell, I was not kidding about the warning in the beginning notes, as well as in the aditional tags area._ **

**Author's Note:**

> **_Yes, it's kind of short, but - and this is one of the things that's changing for this story - the next chapters will be longer. I do not know when I'll be getting them out, though._ **


End file.
